1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor, a reaction method, and a reaction product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reactor is known that includes fine flow passages that allow a plurality of different raw material fluids to react with each other while the raw material fluids are being circulated therethrough. JP 2013-56315 A discloses an example of such a reactor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flow passage structure as a reactor. In this flow passage structure, a plurality of flow paths as fine flow passages that allow raw material fluids to react are provided. Each flow path includes a first introduction passage into which a first fluid is introduced, a second introduction passage into which a second fluid is introduced, and a confluence fluid passage that is connected to the downstream sides of the first and second introduction passages. Further, in the flow passage structure, a plurality of temperature control flow passages are provided through which a temperature control fluid for controlling the temperature of fluids flowing through the paths is circulated.